halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Allison Shepard
Traits, Perks and Additional Gear Traits: Perks: Additional Gear: Tacpad, Binoculars, Survival Kit, Combat Knife, Physical Description Allison is a tall woman who is built like a marathon runner. On the outside her frame appears thin, but under her skin is a very compact series of muscles that are perfect for her to be both fast and nimble. She has medium length reddish brown hair, and bright green almost emerald colored eyes. Her skin is pale like someone who had never seen a drop of sunlight, and her body is devoid of piercings or glamorous cosmetic changes, save for a black widow tattooed on her right bicep. Her body is however covered with scars from previous battles. These scars are: a scar on her face going down her right eye to her cheek, a plasma scar on her left ribcage, and a long scar starting at her left ankle wrapping around her knee and onto her hip. Personality Description Allison was the daughter of a UNSC Marine so she had a deeply rooted loyalty to the UNSC, and overall what it means to be a soldier. She is immensely loyal to her comrades, and will do anything it takes to make sure no man or woman gets left behind. She has a vast and ever expanding hatred for the Covenant due to the glassing of her home planet, Jericho VII. Because of her Marine father, she has an abundance of perseverance and willpower to complete an objective all the way through. Due to his teaching, she also holds protocol and regulation in high regard but is not unwilling to bend a little if it is necessary to complete her objective. Allison is not without flaws, however. At times, she can be foolhardy if she feels a team-mate is in danger. She also takes great pleasure in torturing any surviving Covenant she may find before radioing them in as a prisoner. She also has a habit of unnerving her comrades with her dark humor. Biography Allison M. Shepard was born on Jericho VII in the year 2528 to a UNSC Marine and an elementary school teacher. Growing up, she didn't have many friends except for a boy who lived down the street and a kind neighbor who would always show up to her birthday party's. Her father, being a Marine, was away most of the time and her mother was always teaching so Allison had to learn how to take care of herself. In 2535 the Covenant attacked her home planet and she lost everyone she knew and cared about. For several years she grew up in an orphanage along with several other children from outer colonies like Jericho VII. She lived there until she was old enough then she along with most of the orphans her age enrolled in the UNSC MC. The training was tough, but surviving Jericho VII had been tougher, and every time she doubted herself, she remembered her father. 9 months later, she graduated from basic training and was stationed on reach. Not long after, the Winter Contingency began and She along with all marines on reach where forced to fight. Near the end of Reach, however, she was injured by Covenant forces and was shuttled off world being forced to leave her team to die. After Reach, she took part in several skirmishes across UNSC space. She rose up in rank, and fame, and was eventually transferred into the ODST's. She was trained to be an infiltration specialist. This training was exponentially more difficult than her marine training, and several times she wanted to quit, but she persevered. She graduated from ODST training and fought the rest of the Human Covenant War as an ODST. During her time as an ODST, she gained the nickname Spider due to her uncanny ability to enter and exit places she wasn’t wanted without anyone knowing she’d been there until after the damage was done. It was during the Battle of New Mombasa, however, that she discovered what she truly wanted to become. After seeing The Master Chief slaughter an entire company of Covenant single-handedly, she decided that she was going to become a spartan or at least become as good as one. She survived the Human Covenant War and had even gained fame for her battle prowess and ferocity, but she wanted more. As soon as she was given the opportunity to apply for the Spartan IV program, she took it. The augmentation process was supposedly more gentle than the other Spartan programs, but it still hurt. She made it, though, and has finally been given her first post, as a brand new Spartan IV on the UNSC Acheron.